Perfidy
by Onesmartcookie78
Summary: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't gay... Dantalion/OC/William. Follows manga.
1. Chapter 1

Perfidy

Onesmartcookie78 & Zeldagirl367

**Summary**: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't gay. OC/Dantalion/William/Sytry Follows manga.

**Disclaimer**: We only own Maeve. Seriously. Don't sue.

* * *

Perfidy

Per∙fi∙dy (_noun_): The act of betraying someone or something; an act or instance of disloyalty; treason

* * *

"'_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.'"_ I read, but the words seemed completely ridiculous and utterly incomprehensible; the idea that Catherine's whole universe revolved around Heathcliff, and she would be lost without him... That was just unbelievable. What kind of woman needed a man? I didn't.

Oh, I guess I should tell you my name before I start going on about my own personal philosophies; I'm Maeve Catriona O'Reilly, but everyone calls me "Marcus". Why? Because I may or may not be cross-dressing to gain entrance to an elite all-male boarding school...

What?

It's not _my_ fault society expects me to marry someone in a year or so and then start pumping out children. Unfortunately for society: I. Don't. Care. What. Society. Thinks. End of story. I wanted to _learn_. I craved _knowledge_, I desired something different in life than what would be provided for me because of my gender. And since my uncle is far too intoxicated to notice anything (the man couldn't tell the ceiling from the floor) and I had no female figures in my life, I took up dressing like a man so that I could do what I liked.

Politics? I had read everything in the papers that I could about them. It would be unseemly for a man to be behind on the latest happenings.

School? I attended London's finest; Stratford Academy, where I was practically _guaranteed_ a spot in either Oxford or Cambridge.

Love life? Who cares?

I had books, and knowledge is power.

Which is probably why I was so angry when William Twining took the top spot in our class... _again_.

"Congratulations, William!" Isaac cheered, his red hair bobbing up and down as he swayed in excitement. I seethed.

"It was only natural," William said dismissively, albeit arrogantly. "It would be an embarrassment to the Twining family name if this kind of test worried me."

_Especially since me beating you would mean you losing to a girl._

Isaac's eyes widened in hero-worship. "Oh!" He clapped. "You're always so composed!"

I scowled. I was second. I hated being second! Twining didn't even have to work to receive good marks, whilst I slaved away in the library all day studying, only to be rewarded with subpar grades. I had half a mind to go over there and smack his smug little face in.

That, of course, wouldn't do. Being that I harbored a particularly large secret, it was best for me to stay out of the limelight. Even getting second place was attracting enough attention.

"What are you talking about! Of _course_ God exists!" Isaac proclaimed for all the hall to hear. Could he be any louder? I rolled my eyes. Who cared if God existed? All that mattered was my life. Not the possible life of a supernatural being. "Angels, demons, trolls and elves exist, too!"

I brought back up my copy of _Wuthering Heights_, covering my "are you an idiot" look. Seriously, though, the boy needed help. Angels and demons and God... ridiculous. And yet, I was still reading this book...

I rose to my feet as more people began crowding the notice board, all of them praising Twining excessively... my gut clenched, and my hands balled into fists.

_I need to make Twining lose focus. I need to be number one, just once. Just once in my life..._

But for now, number two would have to do; the holidays were here, and that meant suffocating loneliness as I stayed in solitude at the school, whilst everyone else went home.

_I guess I'll just finish my homework and get started on the material for next term. Books make better friends, anyways..._

I glanced at the cover for _Wuthering Heights_.

_And it wouldn't kill me to read this, too_.

* * *

I slogged through the course work for break, and then the books that I knew I didn't need to have read for the next few months, and then, finally, I found that blasted book again. There was something about it that just begged me to finish it. To read all that it had to offer, to absorb the information and learn a lesson...

_Ridiculous_.

"'_May she wake in torment!' he cried, with frightful vehemence, stamping his foot, and groaning in a sudden paroxysm of ungovernable passion. 'Why, she's a liar to the end! Where is she? Not there — not in heaven — not perished — where? Oh! you said you cared nothing for my sufferings! And I pray one prayer — I repeat it till my tongue stiffens — Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you — haunt me, then! The murdered do haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always — take any form — drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!'"_

"Ghosts," I muttered to myself, laughing quietly in the silence of the library. "Ghosts and demons and angels... why would Isaac ever believe this nonsense?"

_**Because it's not 'nonsense'.**_

"But it is. This is so unrealistic," I disagreed with the voice.

_**You will not dismiss it so easily when you experience it.**_

"I won't, because none of this is real." And I slammed the book shut.

* * *

"Be quiet!" shouted our professor as he stood in front of the chalkboard, ready to teach. I acknowledged him drolly; it wasn't as though _I_ had been talking and goofing off. "Ah, today, I'm going to introduce a new transfer student."

_How boring._

"Transfer?" Twining murmured from my right, his chin propped on his hand. He didn't sound particularly interested, nor totally unintrigued. His voice was neutral.

Isaac, however, over-dramatised the occurrence, as per usual: "It's quite unusual for someone to transfer around this time."

"Come in, Huber!" the professor called toward the door.

_Maybe he'll hate Twining as much as I do and we can conspire to get rid of him, together. Or not. I don't really socialise enough to gain new friends, do I...?_

Then something unexpected happened; the same second the transfer walked in, Twining's face went a fascinating shade of puce; his mouth twisted; his eyes were wide and wild; and he looked ready to rip someone's head off.

_Hmm?_

I didn't understand why a tall bloke with parted dark hair made Twining angry, but I could use that to my advantage, now couldn't I?

"My name's Dantalion Huber," said the transfer, sparkles (?) floating in the air next to his face as he gave a charming smile. No, I take that back – _smirk_. "Pleased to meet you! I hope we get along."

_**Dantalion? So it begins.**_

Oblivious to Twining's sudden temper tantrum and my continued confusion over the voice that was making itself known again, the professor continued: "Huber is quite intelligent. He seems to have been home schooled due to his poor health."

_Really? He looks fine to me._

_**You bet he does.**_

_What the hell?_

Twining's hair fell over his eyes, a dark aura clouding his features. If he had looked enraged before, he was now at that scary in-between of calm and cold hard fury.

_The mystery deepens._

"Twining," the professor called out, causing him to sit upright. "As student supervisor, you'll be taking care of him."

_Oh, this will be good._

"Wha…" Twining was practically quivering now, looking like he wanted to protest, but torn between his precious duties as school prefect and whatever personal offence he had taken to this stranger.

_Unless they're already acquainted?_

Now there was an idea.

_Maybe this "Dantalion" can tell me how to make Twining react like that…_

But what happened next made my eyebrows raise in understanding. Dantalion gave Twining a wicked smile, and said, "This is my first time attending school. Please take care of me."

"_**I love you, so please let me take care of you."**_

"_**No. I hate you."**_

_Is Dantalion homosexual? And he pulled the moves on Twining? And now Twining is uncomfortable because he fears ruining his family's name with his forbidden love toward another man?_

_This is too good to be true._

_All I have to do is make sure Twining is too distracted by Dantalion to worry about his grades... and going by their blatant sexual attraction to each other, it shouldn't be too hard to do._

_Although, that _does _mean spending more time with Twining the prat and Isaac the idiot..._

_Worth it._

The plan was a go.

* * *

After classes, I went outside with _Wuthering Heights_ clasped in my hands, wondering how to push Twining and Dantalion into a relationship without being too obvious, or too subtle.

I shook my head and stalked over to a secluded tree, pulling myself up high in the boughs of it, content to be alone and not have any work to do for once.

_Of course, I would get in massive trouble if one of the prefects found me like this..._

"_If he loved with all the powers of his puny being, he couldn't love as much in eighty years as I could in a day." _

_How pathetic._

_**Don't worry, for you, the love goes the opposite way.**_

_Leave me alone!_

"HEY!" the grating voice of Twining assaulted my ears, sudden enough that I jerked and almost fell out of the tree.

_Damn you, Twining._

"EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!"

_Who is he talking to?_

I tilted my head down, hoping to see the unfortunate victim to Twining's presence. Black hair, neat collar, shined shoes and perfectly pressed blazer?

_**Dantalion.**_

"Watch what you say, William," Dantalion warned, his arms crossed over his chest. The gesture showed off the light muscles in his arms. Undoubtedly, Dantalion was trying to attract William right now.

_Does that make me a voyeur?_

_**Don't be ridiculous. Dantalion doesn't feel like that about William.**_

_Sure he does._

"Who do you think paid your school fees?" Dantalion was saying, his eyebrow raised.

_Oh, does that mean Twining is broke now? How juicy. I suppose if this plan fails, I could always resort to blackmail..._

"Wha – it can't be!" Twining proclaimed, though his voice was soft and lacking any conviction.

Dantalion just grinned at him. "Don't worry, that doesn't mean I made it with magic." _Right, because magic doesn't exist..._ "I just sold some treasure that belonged to a human I made a deal with... She said her name was Cleopatra or something..."

_It's official; Dantalion is made for Twining; he's exactly Twining's type, which is to say he's just as much of an idiotic believer in the supernatural as Isaac, but more attractive!_

_**You're an idiot.**_

_No, you are._

"Though if you choose me," Dantalion said, his voice rather unseductive, despite the sexual undertone. "I don't mind cancelling your debt." _Damn, is he trying to blackmail Twining into a relationship with him?_

"WHO WOULD BE INDEBTED TO A DEMON?!" Twining screeched. I covered my poor ears, but the damage was done; I'd never be able to hear again.

"You don't know when the other demons that are aware of your existence will make contact." _Huh, not deaf after all... wait, demons?_ "I've decided to stay with you until you promise to chose me."

"_**Please, choose me, not him!"**_

"_**I love you, but he has to come before you..."**_

"_**Bastard!"**_

_Looks like I don't need to convince Dantalion that Twining is the man for him... I only need to convince Twining. Dammit, that means I _have _to talk to him in order to persuade him!_

Twining was sweating, clearly aroused by the idea of Dantalion pursuing him. But then he grabbed Dantalion by the collar and shrieked: "DON'T MAKE THE DECISION YOURSELF! I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT THIS OPPRESSION!"

_Does that mean Dantalion likes it rough?_

_**I could tell you, if you'd like to know. I could even show you.**_

_Ehh, no thanks, that's weird._

"Hmm?" Dantalion purred. "Don't worry, I'll make you well aware of my merits from now on, William."

_He's definitely going to openly seduce him after this, isn't he..._

_**Does the thought disturb you?**_

I thought for a minute. _No._

Why did it feel like I was lying?

Twining walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Perfidy II

Onesmartcookie78 & Zeldagirl367

**Summary**: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't /OC/William

**Disclaimer**: We only own Maeve. Seriously. Don't sue.

* * *

Perfidy

Per∙fi∙dy (_noun_): The act of betraying someone or something; an act or instance of disloyalty; treason

* * *

After Twining stormed away, I knew that all I needed was for Dantalion to leave and then I could – _dammit, why did Dantalion have to decide to sit down in front of the tree?_ As I watched, his eyes closed, and he relaxed slightly.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't exactly leave if I didn't want him to know that I'd been eavesdropping on him and Twining. Though that would be their fault; I was here first, after all.

"You can come down now," Dantalion hummed, but he didn't make a move to stand. "I know you're there."

If he knew I was here, did that mean I could expect him to tell Twining? Best not show my face, then, in case Dantalion decided to point me out to the bane of my existence. Maybe I could drop _Wuthering Heights_ on his head and he would pass out and I could escape unnoticed?

_**Good luck with that. You'd only make him angry.**_

_Well then what do you suggest, oh voice in my head that I should probably be seeking medical help for?_

_**Just go down. You will be a nice surprise for him.**_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_**Why don't you find out?**_

"It's not like I'll beat you up for eavesdropping," Dantalion continued, his eyes still blissfully shut as he sat there. "And I won't report you to William."

_**There, he abated your fears, now will you get out of the damn tree? I can't wait to see him again!**_

_What the –?_

I sighed to myself and shifted uncomfortably. I wanted desperately to tell the voice in my head "piss off" and not do what it requested, but at the same time I could probably make some progress on my plan to get Twining and Dantalion together in order to seize the first place slot. I guess that meant I was going to have to come down, huh?

I estimated the distance between my branch and the ground to be roughly six or seven metres and shrugged.

_Too lazy to climb down, and this won't kill me..._

I jumped.

Dantalion must have moved like lightning, because the next thing I knew, I was in his arms.

_But that isn't possible._

_**It is when you aren't human**_**.**

"You should be more careful," Dantalion drawled, crimson eyes half-lidded as he regarded me in his arms.

I scowled and swatted at him, and with an amused expression, he put me down. "You hit like a girl," he said.

I dusted myself off and tried to gather up what dignity I had left, then gave him one last glare before I began stalking away.

His voice rang out from behind me, deep and just a bit rough. "Is it maybe because you _are _a girl?"

I froze. _No. No, it's fine, just don't turn around and go completely berserk on him. So...how would a guy react to this situation?_

Slowly, I turned around to face him. He was giving me an insufferable smirk. I frowned. "What did you just call me?" There. That sounded masculine, right? All nice and tough. Well, not nice. It wasn't meant to be nice.

But nope. He wasn't buying it. Five years of carefully avoiding everyone in this school, five years of keeping my head down and not drawing attention to myself, five years of suppressing every feminine bone in my body, all of it _down the drain._ All because of some arrogant twit…

"I called you a girl," he replied, just a little too loudly. "Because you are one."

"Shh!" I hissed, and kicked him in the shin. He didn't flinch (in fact, his knee was like steel, and I had to fight to keep in the scream of pain that bubbled up), and aside from that, I had just confirmed what he'd said. _He did that on purpose...that sodding git._

_**But isn't he dreamy?**_

_Oh, _shutup _already!_

His smile widened a bit. "My apologies," he said, not sounding at all repentant. "It's just that I haven't seen _you _in a very long time."

_What the fuck?_

_**Oooh, he recognises me! I mean, us!**_

_I thought I got rid of you._

"Excuse me?" I growled, then moved in closer to him, grabbing the collar of his uniform and pulling him down closer to me in a way that I hoped was threatening. He didn't look cowed in the slightest, simply more humoured than before, and a tiny bit... turned on. "Look, new guy; I swear, if you breathe _one word _of this to _anyone_ –"

"Relax," he interrupted, still smiling and not making any move to put space between us. If anything, he leant in _closer. _"I'm not going to tell anyone."

I let go of him, pushing him away. "Fine." I turned and started again for the dorm rooms. As an afterthought, I turned back around. "And don't ever talk to me again," I told him. "Just carry on seducing Twining, and we'll be fine."

Dantalion had this strange, half horrified, half amused look on his face after my words. "I'm not –!"

But I had already walked away.

* * *

Usually, I found rugby just as – if not more – ridiculous than _Wuthering Heights_, but the game going on today was particularly intriguing; Dantalion had joined in and completely dominated – so much for "poor health". Now, he and Twining were engaged in some kind of heated argument. I watched them, crossing my arms. This was so perfect it hurt. There was Dantalion, dripping with sweat...and Twining, being a prat like usual…

Actually, they were standing quite close. I had a sudden image of myself running over and shoving their faces together but resisted. Barely. And then Dantalion leant in especially close – my heart thudded in my chest and I just about lost it right then and there – and made to cup Twining's cheek, but the twat ruined the moment. He ruined _my _moment. I mean, _their_ moment. Yeah.

_Nooo, can't you see, Twining?! He was totally going to snog you!_

Geez, if Twining could stop being a prick for just one second... maybe I ought to go and have a talk with him. Dantalion, at least, seemed to grasp the concept of creating a mood.

Eventually, Twining stormed off, leaving Dantalion standing there in his shorts and t-shirt, looking ever so slightly dejected.

I watched Twining head for the building and made up my mind. If I really wanted to be the top of the class, I was going to have to get this plan moving. Now. Even if it meant sacrificing my sanity and talking to _Twining._ Ughh. Even his last name sounded nasty.

I started after him, and as I was going, felt a pair of eyes on me and turned. Dantalion was still standing in the same spot, with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. I was about to roll my eyes and look away when –

His arms flashed and before I could blink, he was totally shirtless.

I stopped dead in my tracks and – well, I couldn't help it – I took in the sights. Of course, it was perfect. I felt my cheeks turn red. Dantalion grinned.

"What's that blush for?" he asked, whipping his shirt around his head, the action showing off his decidedly defined musculature. _Oh my. _"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, we're all _men _here."

I didn't quite know how to respond, short of breaking his face, but then, that would ruin my plan to secure Dilliam. I didn't think Twining was at the point in their relationship yet where he didn't care about appearance, he cared about personality. Actually, I was pretty sure William hadn't grown enough as a person to think that about himself. Because he was a truly horrid person.

So I just turned back around, nose in the air, and continued after Twining.

I caught up with him in the school's upstairs hallway, and yelled after him. "Twining!"

"Eh?" He turned in surprise at seeing me run towards him. I stomped to a halt and took in a deep breath.

"What is your problem?" I snarled, jabbing a finger at him. "Are you _really _that dense?"

Twining blinked. "Uh... who are you?"

My voice caught in my throat, and I stared at him blankly. Oh right. I forgot that this was probably my first time talking to anyone in this school _ever_, with the exception of school-related subjects. But...still! I was in his class, and I lived in the same dorm building as him. _And_ he was supposed to be a prefect. Twit…

"I'm in your class," I told him, dropping both my shoulders and my eyebrows. "I live three rooms down from you. _I'm second in the class. _You don't even know my name?"

"Erm…" Twining's brow furrowed. "Is it…Travis…?"

"It's _Marcus_!" I spat at him. "Marcus O'Reilly! Look, never mind... what is with you and Huber?"

"Huber?" Twining's eyes got a little wider, and his face lost some color. He averted his gaze. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Huber and I barely know each other, I was just showing him around because–"

He broke off suddenly, and scowled. "I don't have to explain anything to you. And...and how dare you speak to a prefect in that manner!"

"Oh, some prefect you are," I snapped back. "It's so very comforting that the student representative doesn't even know the names of the students."

"Th-that's…" His mouth kept opening and closing, probably as he tried to think of a snobby retort worthy of his stuck-up, condescending nature. "I…that's completely irrelevant!"

I cocked a brow at him. "In what way?"

"Because…" He spluttered for a moment, and then finally seemed to gather himself together. "This is unacceptable! You'll do five pages in Latin!"

I shrugged. "I'll get Swallow to change that."

"Wha...he would never…!" Twining clenched his fists. "I'm not going to dignify the likes of you with a reaction anymore."

"Just so you know, Mycroft and I are great friends," I sneered at him. "Not as good as you and Huber, of course."

"What?"

"'Mycroft is Swallow's first name."

"I know that!"

_Sure you do._

"Do you seriously _not _get it?" I rolled my eyes. "Huber _likes _you. I mean he _fancies _you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

A look of total understanding crossed Twining's face as he brought his fist to his open palm. "That explains it! I knew it couldn't be demons; they're only atoms!"

"He told you he was a demon?" I muttered. _What is that supposed to be, some kind of weird foreplay?_

But Twining was apparently deaf, because he didn't hear me. And then the happiness of his eureka moment faded and Twining furrowed his brows. "Any idea how to get him far away from me?"

"Hmm…" I tapped a finger to my chin, trying to hold back my devious smirk. "Well...Huber is already flirting with you, so... if you out-flirt him, it'll make him uncomfortable, and he'll back off."

Twining seemed to be trying to figure out if he needed a pen and paper, but wanted to absorb my wisdom simultaneously. "What else?"

"Make lots of physical contact," I said, unable to control myself. "Excessive touching will also make him feel uncomfortable."

Twining's mouth formed a soft "O" and he nodded furiously. "Out-flirt him, and touch him a lot, got it."

"Stare at him constantly," I added. "Especially his mouth. That will make him want to run in the other direction. Emphasise that you're single, and ask him out on a date; blokes _hate_ commitment."

"I see," Twining muttered, stroking his chin. Then, he looked back at me and gave me a sort of forced smile. "Well...thank you, Lucas."

"_Marcus_."

"That's what I said," Twining replied quickly. "Marcus."

"No, you didn't."

"_Anyway_…" He cut onto the end of my sentence. "Since you helped me out, I suppose I can let you off those Latin pages."

"Good, because I don't _actually _know Swallow," I said, and I watched with pleasure as his face morphed into anger before I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfidy III

Onesmartcookie78 & Zeldagirl367

**Summary**: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't gay. OC/Dantalion/William/Sytry

**Disclaimer**: We only own Maeve. Seriously. Don't sue.

* * *

Perfidy

Per∙fi∙dy (_noun_): The act of betraying someone or something; an act or instance of disloyalty; treason

* * *

The bloke in front of me was beautiful; strangely lavender hair was cut short to the shoulders, but long strands at the front hung down to his sides; he had bright blue eyes that shone with mischief; high, feminine cheekbones and a pointed jaw; delicate looking arms and legs that would probably snap at a harsh breeze. And goddammit, he had better eyelashes than me.

_Did another cross-dresser find their way here?_

**_Unlikely._**

_Oh, be quiet, you._

Anyway, I couldn't exactly ask him and/or her what gender he/she – it? – was, so I just watched as he/she strolled calmly over to –

_Twining? Is he cheating on Dantalion? Who would do that?_

_**Finally realised you like him?**_

_No! HE'S RUINING MY PLAN! THAT BASTARD!_

Although, I supposed it didn't really matter who Twining fell in love with, as long as his grades got messed up, but...Dantalion and Twining just looked so good together.

_**Dantalion looks 'good' in general.**_

_Can I pay you to leave me alone?_

I turned away, heading for my next class. _I really should see a doctor or something. _I was pretty sure that normal people didn't argue with weird voices in their heads. There _was_ a doctor on campus, but obviously asking for his help would be way too risky. I had managed to avoid physicals in all the time I'd been here, but if I went to the campus doc, he'd look up my record and see that...

And, strangely enough, the voice hadn't started until this year.

_**That's because something big is about to happen to us.**_

_That sounds ominous._

Oh boy. I decided to chalk this up to stress; I had been studying really hard lately. I let out a long breath. Once I got to the top of the class, even if it was just for one semester, I'd feel better. I'd feel less useless.

I had just gotten out of the bath and dressed for sleep when I saw Twining and Isaac outside my window, sneaking off into the woods. I paused in rubbing the towel through my hair.

_What the–? Now Twining is three-timing?_

I stepped out of my dorm and walked over to the common room, where a couple of freshmen were standing at the back door, whispering. I cleared my throat, and they turned around. "What's going on?"

"I saw a ghost!" one proclaimed immediately, balling up his hands. "It tried to rape me!"

_Riiiiiigghhhht. Idiots. No wonder I can pass of as a bloke._

"William went out to have a look," the one beside him said, eyes sparkling with admiration. "He's so cool and collected! I want to be just like him!"

_Ew. I think I'm gonna be sick_. I glared out the back door. Wasn't that just like Twining? Not only did he have to be the rich, goody-two-shoes snob at the top of the class, but he also had to be the fucking messiah.

_Ooh, look at Mr. Hero, off to save the day, _I thought bitterly.

_**You're much more heroic than him.**_

I was shocked that, for once, the voice in my head agreed with me.

**_If you want, I'll let you have access to some of our power to show him._**

Aaaaaand we were back to crazy. Fantastic. _Well, whatever. Who says Twining should have all the glory…_

_**Exactly.**_

And with the assurance that I wouldn't be raped and murdered, and that it was probably just a low-level demon lurking about (pft), I trudged through the forest after Twining the twat and Isaac the ignoramus. I had forgotten my cloak, so I was rather chilled in the night air, but it would be worth it to see the look of surprise on Twining's face when I stole the spotlight from him _for once._

"Don't stop me, I'm doing this for you!" I heard Isaac shout.

I almost turned around and went back inside.

_What, is he giving him oral sex right now?_

"What?" asked William. I could just barely make out his figure through the thicket of trees.

"I've got to summon an equally powerful angel to get rid of that demon," Isaac said matter-of-factly.

I sweatdropped. _Fucking. Idiot._

But as I approached the clearing, glad that my footsteps were light and nothing had given me away **_(you're welcome) _**I took in the huge, Satanic (angelic?) circle Isaac had drawn in front him in chalk and was instantly appalled by his stupidity – occultist nonsense. But what was it about the supernatural lately? Why was even Twining so concerned about that which logically did not exist?

_I always knew Twining would lose it one day. Maybe I don't even have to make him fall in love; maybe all I have to do is get him more caught up in this codswallop._

And then something emerged from the centre of the circle, something that resembled a... Minotaur?

_What the hell?_

"THAT'S NOT AN ANGEL!" Isaac stated the obvious.

Twining seemed to possess at least a shred of common sense: "DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW LET'S GET BACK RIGHT AWAY!"

And then they were running toward me.

My eyes widened; did I run away, letting them know that I'd been watching? Or did I hide, hoping the Minotaur would disregard?

_**Bit of both. Hide behind that tree and we'll take care of the Minotaur.**_

_And just how trustworthy are you?_

_**Considering I'm you, I'd say pretty bloody trustworthy, now do it!**_

And I listened.

The Minotaur ran straight past my hiding spot, and I immediately began chasing after it, footsteps light and quick, nearly weightless. My heartbeat slowed down and I felt my feet leave the ground, carrying me impossibly high in the air and...that was about where I lost track of my own body.

I had a vague notion for a second that I was standing on the Minotaur's shoulders, and then something red flashed in front of my eyes.

For a couple of seconds, I was blinded. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the ground, out of breath, and with Isaac and Twining staring at me in disbelief.

Then, Isaac ran towards me, eyes wide and shining. "That was amazing!" he squealed.

"Wha..." Twining's expression had twisted up into a look of absolute bemusement. "You...O'Leary?"

_"O'Reilly!"_ I snapped, getting to my feet. What exactly had just happened? Had I blacked out just now?

**_Ooh, we took it down in one shot. I've still got it!_**

Before I could try to come up with a realistic explanation for what had just happened, there was another flash behind me.

"Elect me, William, if you want to be– wait, what?" the she-man from earlier cut itself off, staring at me in confusion. "You– I _know_ you! You stole my thunder! Again!"

**_Only for you._**

The she-man's head jerked to the side in irritation. "What foolish and thoughtless humans you are. The plan I have gone to the trouble of making has gone to waste!"

_What is he talking about?_

_**Dunno, I've always made an effort to avoid him.**_

"Sytry Cartwright." _That must be the she-man's name. But is it a male or female one? I can't tell! _"It can't be," said Twining slowly. _Man, he really is dumb._

A strange light began to envelop Sytry, and somehow, his/her appearance began to...change. I couldn't quite describe it. But the word that came to mind was...

...godlike.

_Oh, don't be ridiculous._

_**You should talk.**_

Sytry smirked straight at Twining. "If you value your life, then you'll obey me, Elector..."

Twining raised an eyebrow, unmoved, then turned around and started walking away.

"Eh?" Isaac turned. "William!"

Sytry's threatening demeanor dropped to the ground. "H-hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to my room to my bed!"

"WHAT?"

For once, I was with Twining. "Finally, someone says something that makes sense," I muttered, starting after him.

"Then I have no choice..." And with that, Sytry released glowing blue ropes that were heading straight at me.

_**Hell no!**_

And my body shifted to the left, the ropes bypassing me completely and trapping Isaac.

"Isaac!" Twining shouted as Isaac screamed like a girl. "Fine! I don't agree with such an inferior way of doing things, but this is the only way you'll follow me!"

_What are they even talking about?_

_**Twining is the descendant of Solomon, and the Elector of Hell.**_

_The hell does that mean?_

_**You'll find out.**_

_Will I be top of the class at that point?_

_**You're as dense as Twining.**_

_How dare you compare me to that arse!_

"Tch," came a voice from...above me? And then Dantalion descended from the sky like motherfucking Jesus Christ himself. What a cliché use of smoke and mirrors. "It certainly is an inelegant way of doing things."

Sytry's face shone with shock before hardening.

Dantalion moved too fast to follow, freeing Isaac and snatching him out of Sytry's reach. "A disgrace to high-level demons," he sneered, eyes fixed on Sytry.

"Dantalion is a demon too?" Isaac questioned in awe, still awkwardly draped over Dantalion's arm.

_Are they all high on something?_ I wondered. _Am _I_ high on something?_

"Doesn't matter!" Twining called. "Come back over here!"

I frowned. Something was different about Dantalion as well. He looked more...more…

_**Attractive?**_

_No!_

Sytry pulled itself together. "Inelegant?" (he/she?) it said. "You're the one who's inelegant!" It lifted stones off itself. _When and how did that happen?_ I was definitely hallucinating or something. Maybe I had better go to bed after all…

"You just don't shut up!" Dantalion growled. "I thought something was strange, and when I got back, you were doing something cunning." He glanced idly at Twining and Isaac. "And you're stupid for being fooled," he scolded them.

"It seems as if they know each other," Isaac whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth, eyes excited. "Are they enemies? Friends?"

"Lovers," I corrected bluntly, and then turned to head back for the school.

With a soft _fwish_, Dantalion landed in front of me. "Leaving already?" he asked, grinning.

I stared at him, feeling bored. "Please get out of my way."

"Try and make me," he replied. "I dare you."

"Um, hello?" Sytry called. "You and I have a score to settle, Dantalion."

Dantalion's eyes flicked over to Sytry and he scowled. "Fine," he said, strolling towards Sytry. "I'll deal with _you_ first."

I watched him over my shoulder for a second, and caught Twining staring at me thoughtfully, stroking his chin. I frowned. What was his problem?

_I don't care. I'm done with this idiocy. I'm going to bed._

* * *

Later that night, once I had settled into my bed with _Wuthering Heights_, I glanced up to find Dantalion standing in my open doorway.

I nearly fell out of the bed, sitting bolt upright. "You –! What the hell are you –?!"

"Shh…" He glided into the room, swiftly closing the door behind him. "Don't wake the others."

That was the least of my concerns. "How did you – my door was –" I spluttered, standing, but Dantalion pushed me gently back down, taking a seat right next to me, his right hand to the left of my head as he leaned in close.

_**This is it,**_ said the voice in my head, rejoicing. **_Score!_**

And, as his face drew unbearably close to mine, I punched him in the nose.

Dantalion's hand leapt to his face, blood dripping from his nose. _**For all the wrong reasons.**_ _**Unless he's turned on right now. He likes it rough.**_

_Oh, shut up._

"What was that for?" he accused, holding his nose.

"For trying to _rape_ me, prick!" my voice rose, and he held out a hand to signal that I should quiet down.

"I wouldn't be shouting that if I were you," he said. "Your secret is likely to get out if we travel down that road."

"No, it isn't," I spat back. "Everyone _knows_ you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" he blurted out, breaking his own rule with the whole quiet thing.

"Uh-huh," I said. "Why don't you just go find Twining? Maybe he'd like to satisfy your sexual desires."

_**Jealous?**_

_What is your _problem!

Dantalion frowned at me. "William is the one who suggested that I come over here."

I blinked. "What?" That little…! Had he realized I was a girl? No, he was way too dense...I clenched my fists. "You get out!" I ordered, starting for the door and giving him a shove back into the hallway.

I marched over to Twining's room and pounded heavily on the door. "Twining!" I yelled, not caring who I woke. "Twining, open the door!"

The door swung open to reveal Twining standing there, blonde hair a ruffled mess. "What?"

"You bastard!" I shouted, and slapped him.

"OW!" he cried like the sissy he was. Then he blinked, and his gaze shifted to glance over my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dantalion standing there. "Wait...Dantalion, did you _actually_ do it?"

Dantalion looked confused. "I thought you were commanding me."

I huffed, blowing a strand of hair from my forehead. "I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, and I don't care!" A few other doors had opened as some sleepy boys watched from their doorways. "But leave me _out_ of it!"

I stomped back to my room and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfidy IV

Onesmartcookie78 & Zeldagirl367

**Summary**: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't gay. Dantalion/OC/Willaim

**A/N**: I'm late! Sorry... TT_TT

**Disclaimer**: We only own Maeve. Seriously. Don't sue.

* * *

Perfidy

Per∙fi∙dy (_noun_): The act of betraying someone or something; an act or instance of disloyalty; treason

* * *

After my encounter with Dantalion last night, I had a difficult time falling asleep; mainly because the voice in my head _**(call me "Sheba") **_kept conjuring images of me and Dantalion doing…

I shuddered and finished knotting my tie before walking into the common room. Already, despite the early hour, a fire roared in the hearth, glowing a warm orange. Situated in one of the chairs clustered around the flickering flames was Dantalion, his black hair parted perfectly. In his left hand, he lazily clutched a few red and white-backed cards. As I watched, he sent me a cat-like smile, then turned back to his opponents: a couple of foolish underclassmen. Dantalion put down his cards and scooped the pot up, accepting his winnings.

I shook my head at the freshmen. _They should know better._

And then Twining ruined my so far lovely morning with his screeching voice. "What are you thinking, doing that first thing in the morning?!"

_What, gambling?_

"Don't get so angry," Dantalion waved him off, completely blase. "I just thought I'd earn some money for your school fees."

_Oh, so Dantalion is paying those since Twining's poor now?_

"Gambling is forbidden in the dormitories!" Twining declared, his finger jabbing at Dantalion's chest.

But he didn't care what Twining wanted. "I'll stop if you choose me," he offered sexily.

But Twining was still playing hard to get. "I refuse!"

He stormed off. Drama queen.

There was a moment where I stared at Dantalion and he back at me, but then I moved past him, intent on finding Twining and scolding him for not following my advice. Dantalion put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

My eyes widened in shock as his hot breath coasted over my cheek, his hand sliding down my arm and his lips brushing my ear as he murmured, voice rough. "I didn't go to your room last night because William ordered it; I did it because I wanted to."

I made sure to knock my shoulder into his as I walked away.

* * *

Unfortunately, I had a hard time finding Twining, and when I finally managed to spot him in the courtyard, Sytry barred my path.

"_You_," Sytry snarled at me, angelic features twisted into something dark. "I have a few –"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked bluntly.

Sytry's face switched from furious to affronted in a matter of seconds. "I'm a _boy_!"

"Huh," I remarked. "I really thought –"

Sytry wasn't having it. "That's not important right now! You killed that demon when I was –"

"Slowly moving towards it at the pace of a snail?" I interjected. "I know, I was there. You owe me."

"What?" Sytry appeared dumbfounded.

"Well," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I saved Twining, and if I hadn't, Dantalion would have come after you in a fit of passionate rage."

Confusion morphed into disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Dantalion's in love with Twining," I explained conversationally.

Sytry's jaw dropped. "Are you stupid?!"

I made a face at him. "Of course not. Why, are you in love with Twining as well?"

"No."

"Dantalion, then?"

Sytry put his face in his hands. "No, you are stupid. Dantalion said you didn't seem to remember."

My face scrunched up even further. "I don't know what you mean."

Sytry sighed. "Well, I'm not going to tell you; that's not my place."

"Whose is it?"

"Dantalion's."

* * *

_Sheba hadn't expected Dantalion to be with Solomon. In fact, she would've much preferred if Dantalion weren't there._

"_Ah, Sayen," Solomon greeted warmly. "It's been a while since your last visit." His emerald eyes slid surreptitiously to the demon at his right. "I do hope that something hasn't been keeping you away from my Kingdom."_

_Sheba smiled bitterly, trying to ignore Dantalion's heated stare. "Nothing could drive me from you, old friend. I had some other matters to attend to in my own kingdom."_

_Solomon's gaze was entirely too knowing. "I'm sure. Did you wish to hold council with me, or speak to Dantalion?"_

_Sheba's breath caught in her throat as, unable to help herself, her eyes moved to Dantalion's. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. In a matter of seconds, she found herself breathing, "Dantalion."_

_And the brilliant smile that crossed the demon's features nearly made her pain worth it._

* * *

I woke up, and was disappointed.

I sighed, getting out of bed. Whatever my dream had been about, I was sure it was better than class.

It was strange, but I often didn't remember my dreams. Occasionally I would get a lingering notion of whether it had been good or bad, but not much else.

My first class of the day contained neither Twining nor Dantalion, so I had a blissful hour of peace before I had to confront one of the homo-lovers. I wondered what my next move should be. I still had to get Twining to like Dantalion...and then, maybe, Dantalion would leave _me _alone.

_**Oh, you don't want that.**_

_You are so annoying._

Next period, I found Twining already in his seat, waiting patiently for the professor while Isaac was engaged in a very one-sided conversation about demons and angels.

I went over and slammed my palm down on the table, making Twining flinch and Isaac stop talking. "What are you trying to pull?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Eh?" Isaac glanced at me. "O'Reilly?"

Finally, someone who can remember my name!

Twining frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "No, his name is O'Connor, right?"

My scowl answered his question. Twining stared steadily back at me. "Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," I spat. "Just because _you're _getting unwanted attention from Huber doesn't mean you can deflect him onto _me_!"

"Well, he likes you better," Twining pointed out, not even attempting to deny my accusation.

"I don't like him back!"

"Don't you?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. My fists shook in an effort to keep them from connecting with Twining's face. He sighed, facing forward again. "Then maybe you should take some of your own advice and _out-flirt _him."

"Wha…" My teeth gnashed themselves together, and a very, very bad word began to rise out of my throat, but the professor walked in and I quickly returned to my seat, giving Twining a glare. He glanced back at me with a self-admiring smirk.

* * *

When class got out, I rushed to make it outside. I had no intention of going to the crop of trees that Dantalion had found me in last time _**(you know, after seeing you there that one time, he's probably gone back looking for you.**_ _That's exactly why I wouldn't go there if the earth were about to explode)_ but I still craved the thrill high altitude brought me. Eventually, I decided on a tree closer to my dorm, though I sat on the branch which was furthest from the window.

After about five full minutes of solitude – which I spent reading Goethe's _Faust_ – a quiet laugh had me just about taking a dive to my death.

"What the –!" I screamed. My book had landed far below me, and only a hand clasping my wrist kept me from the same fate. I looked up to see that it was Dantalion, amusement having fled his features. Something like concern washed over his eyes before being quickly replaced with casual arrogance.

"So, what's up?" he asked me, glancing at my prone form. He probably got off on the power trip that was holding someone's life in his hands.

"You," I deadpanned, scowling at him. "What the fuck's wrong with you? Help me up!"

Dantalion seemed to ponder the matter for a few seconds while I steadily grew more and more frightened. _I'm going to die, I'm gonna die, I'mgonnadie._ "Ehhh," Dantalion mused, tapping his chin with his free hand. "I suppose I _could_...if you were to give me a kiss..."

_Screw this._

_**Don't you want a kiss? I do.**_

_I'd rather fall to my death, thanks._

And without any thought, I dug my nails into Dantalion's flesh hard, drawing blood and making him drop me. Colours blurred together as I fell, but something flashed to my right and then I had landed safely in Dantalion's arms.

_What the fuck? That's not physically possible! All objects fall at the same rate no matter their mass! And Dantalion's _definitely _not more aerodynamic than me!_

Yet there he was, undeniably grinning and beneath me. "So. That kiss?"

"Bastard," I muttered, and pushed him away, picking up _Faust _and stalking for the dorms. Maybe I'd just go read on the roof…

Dantalion's hand caught my arm and held me in place. "It was more of a demand," he informed me, voice low.

"You really are a prick," I spat, and tried to wrench myself away. His fingers tightened, like a manacle.

"And you are stubbornly refusing to remember," he answered. I was totally held by his gaze, and subconsciously, I noticed him step closer. A faint smirk decorated his handsome face. "I just thought I'd give you a reminder; that's all."

I swallowed, half-heartedly trying to muster up a sarcastic retort, but caught myself staring at his lips instead. "Um," I said intelligently.

I couldn't get any more sound out of my throat, and Dantalion's smirk defined itself at the lack of deterrence. _No, no, _I thought somewhere in the back of my mind. _You're not supposed to take that as encouragement…_

I had one last second to shove him away, but I let it slip, and closed my eyes as his lips met mine.

And then, there was a stabbing pain in my forehead and my vision went black.

* * *

_Sheba laid in bed, still half-asleep, but so content that slumber almost took her again. There was something firm but comfortable under her head, something strong but warm draped over her waist, and two things long and muscular tangled with her legs. It was perfect._

"_Time to get up, Sayen." Dantalion's chest rumbled under her ear as he spoke._

"_Mm," she moaned, snuggling into the figure beneath her further._

_Laughter tumbled out of Dantalion's throat, deep and smooth. "I know. But Solomon is expecting me."_

_Sheba's eyes rolled lackadaisically. "Put me before him."_

_She felt more than saw his frown. "You can't ask that of me."_

_Sheba sighed, and pushed herself towards the edge of the bed. "I know. But I can hope."_

_Dantalion's breath caught in his throat slightly. "Please don't," he whispered, his fingers carding through her hair. "I don't want you to be crushed."_

_Sheba half-purred her disagreement. "I will anyway."_

* * *

My eyes flew open, and abruptly I shoved Dantalion away, stumbling backwards.

His smirk was gone now and he regarded me with a slight head tilt. I gasped for air. _What was...why...aahhh…_

With no way to respond to the situation I turned around and ran for the door of the dorm building; and crashed right into William Twining.

One look at his smug and just slightly grossed-out expression told me that he'd seen everything.

"You still going to tell me you don't like him?" he said.

"Shut– shut up!" I threw back at him lamely, then pushed past him and locked myself in my dorm.

* * *

I was confused.

_What was that?_

_**A memory.**_

_Not one of mine._

_**No, one of mine. One of **_**ours.**

_What does that even _mean?!

_**It means that things are about to get much more interesting.**_

_Whatever, I know that none of this was real. Dantalion must have drugged me._

_**WHEN? CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE ME, JUST THIS ONCE?!**_

I thought of Dantalion's lips pressing against mine, passionate and rough, like he'd been deprived of food for far too long and I'd made the perfect meal... like he wanted to devour me. Like he already _had_.

Then I thought of the things I'd seen, though they were already fading slightly. They had the same feeling to them that my dreams did. Something in me demanded that I pull out the unused notebook I had in my drawer and catalogue the vision, preserve it.

And that scared me.

_No, not this time._


	5. Chapter 5

Perfidy V

Onesmartcookie78 & Zeldagirl367

**Summary**: Only one person ever caused him to falter in his loyalty to William. Only one person made him waiver; made him doubt who he had sworn himself to – her. If only he could convince her that he wasn't gay. OC/Dantalion/William/Sytry

**Disclaimer**: We only own Maeve. Seriously. Don't sue.

* * *

Perfidy

Per∙fi∙dy (_noun_): The act of betraying someone or something; an act or instance of disloyalty; treason

* * *

I made a big point of avoiding Dantalion for the rest of that week, which was difficult, given that he had an annoying habit of knowing exactly where I was every second of the day. With a lot of dodging and unnecessary detours, I somehow managed it.

However, I didn't manage to avoid _all _the pitfalls that kiss had left behind.

Twining, being the self-serving prat that he is, had apparently informed the entire school that Dantalion Huber and Marcus O'Reilly ("Marcus O'Reilly? Who the hell is that?") were now a gay couple.

I was getting whispers and stares as I walked through the hallway, and I saw Twining pointing me out to some boys at the beginning of second period. I gave him my best milk-curdling glare before sitting down.

And Sheba would absolutely _not_ leave me alone. "_Go talk to Dantaliooonnn. I want to see Dantaliooonnn. Why are you being so stubborrrnnnn?"_

_**That is **_**not **_**what I sound like.**_

Anyway, I suspected that if I was simply not seen associating with Dantalion, the rumour would fade away and people would find something else interesting to do. Besides, I really didn't like all this unnecessary attention…

And since he couldn't find me, Dantalion's focus had evidently switched to Twining. I heard them arguing outside my room–well, Twining was doing most of the arguing and the raging, while Dantalion gave calm replies in that cool, low voice of his…

I shook my head, and tried to tune them out and focus on _Faust_.

The peace was short-lived. Twining sounded like he was about to burst a blood vessel out there, and he suddenly stopped and let out a soft groan.

I forgot _Faust, _sitting bolt upright. Now what were they…?

Then a thud, and Twining's angry voice again. Dantalion tried to protest. "You were feeling dizzy. I was trying to help!"

"Sh-shut up!"

_What are they –?_

_**You should go see what they're doing.**_

A faint blush spread over my cheeks. _I don't know if that would be a good idea..._

_**Afraid that you'll be jealous?**_

I bit my lip and had to admit that, yes, I was worried about how seeing the two of them together would make me feel.

_**What happened to your plan to get them together?**_

_Tch. I don't know if I can do that anymore._

_**Then what will you do?**_

_I'll just make sure Twining is too concerned with this angel and demon nonsense._

_**Glad you see it my way. Now let's go interrupt them before they get too far.**_

I got up and unlocked my door, throwing it open to see Dantalion and Twining right outside; Twining was practically draped over Dantalion's chest.

I rolled my eyes. _Well, at least now the tables have turned._

Before I could make some ironic comment about their little moment, Dantalion released Twining and stood up straight, grinning at the sight of me. "Hello, _Marcus_," he purred, putting unnecessary emphasis on my name. "I've been meaning to talk with you. You haven't been avoiding me, have you?"

I scowled. Well, I had walked right into that one. "Coughgaycough," I said, making no attempt to actually cough.

Dantalion looked blindsided. Twining returned my scowl, and glared at both me and Dantalion before stalking off.

Well, shite. Now I was alone with him. I made to shut my door again, but as always, Dantalion was faster and stuck his foot in the way. "Leave me alone," I growled.

"I just realised." His grin returned. "I don't actually know your name."

I blinked, and almost instinctively replied by telling him it was Marcus before I remembered that it wasn't. After all these years of pretending to be a boy, I was surprised I could even recall my birth name.

I rolled my eyes. Well, I supposed there wasn't much harm in telling it to him, since he already knew. "Maeve."

"Beautiful," came his instant response. I searched his eyes, but there was only sincerity in the crimson depths.

_Such a strange colour..._

I laughed bitterly. "Corny," I told him, and was about to knock his foot away when his arm shot out and grabbed hold of my tie, yanking me forward.

_**Yes! Yes!**_

_You knew this would happen, didn't you?_

_**He gets this look in his eyes.**_

Still though, I wasn't giving much resistance, and he leaned eagerly forward.

My bottom lip barely touched his before an annoyingly high-pitched voice travelled towards us from the common room. I clenched my jaw. _Isaac. _Not that it impeded us, but now the mood was pretty much dead.

I pushed him away in disgust. "Do me a favor and stop doing that," I growled.

_**Oh, Maeve. That just makes him want it more.**_

Dantalion showed no visible reaction, glancing back towards the common room. He turned back to me a smirk. "To be continued," he murmured, and walked off.

I stared after him with a scrunched nose. _To be continued? Did he really just say that? So cliche!_

I ignored the commotion coming out of the common room and started down the other hallway, towards the door. All of the sudden I wanted some air…

Even as I moved away, Twining's voice was still extremely audible. "_You're both wrong_!" he was shouting. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want anything to do with unscientific things like you." Then, he got even louder, and it made me pause to glance towards the room. "_Now and for the rest of time–definitely not!_"

_What the hell is he so mad about?_

Suddenly, Twining came storming determinedly into the hallway, trailed as usual by Isaac, who was going on _again _about demons, and quoting a Shakespeare play as his proof. Had that child ever taken a science class in his life?

"They don't exist!" Twining insisted. "Anyway, Henry IV was made up by Shakespeare!"

"Then what are they?" Isaac challenged, pouting.

"_A stupid stalker and a candy maniac!_"

Twining seemed to notice me standing not far away, and his mouth pressed in a line. I turned and was going to be on my way, when…

"Ah, upperclassman Twining!"

I turned, as did Twining and Isaac. A freshmen was running towards us, expression frantic. His face was unfamiliar to me...but then again, they all were, weren't they?

"What do you want?" Twining asked coarsely.

"E-excuse me...please help me!" the underclassman asked, clearly sweating.

"Help you?"

"Well, could you come this way?"

_Hm? _

I raised an eyebrow. That was a strangely vague way to ask for Twining's help. I was getting a funny feeling in my stomach about this one…

But Twining, being the dense idiot that he is, suspected nothing, and turned to give an apology to Isaac.

"It's all right, I'll help too!" Isaac said, starting after the freshman.

_**Follow them.**_

_Why?_

_**Protect Solomon.**_

_Who?_

_**You're useless, just go! This is important!**_

"All right then, this way," the freshman shepherded the three of us down narrow hallways elongated by shadows.

"It's dark," Isaac observed, though his voice was frail sounding. "I can't see where I'm going!"

He latched onto my right arm and onto Twining's left.

I rolled my eyes.

And then we were in a large room, syrupy shadows dripping off the walls and shrouding our view. The flagstones sealed in the wretched cold, and the air was so thick with miasma, it was hard to breathe. Dank curtains covered what were probably broken panes of glass, or at the very least cracked ones.

I felt my heart rate pick up and adrenaline start pumping through my veins.

_This doesn't feel right._

_**Trust your instincts. I'll give you some help if you need it, but trust what you know.**_

"This room," Isaac began. His voice shook and wavered unpleasantly with each word, fear entrenched deep in his throat.

But he never finished his fears, because the next thing we all knew, the freshman had stepped into the centre of the room and felled a drop of blood. Satanic circles, drawn in spinning white chalk, lit up brightly, the flash of light burning my retinas.

_**How did I miss this?**_

I had to agree.

The worst part was that Twining, Isaac and I stood on the outskirts of the circle. The room whirled around, or maybe it was us that were moving, shadows and light and cold mixing and becoming unbearable, and Isaac and Twining were screaming, and I bit my lip so hard that I could taste blood and then...

Then, we were sucked into the ground.

* * *

_What the…?_

With no warning, Twining, Isaac, and I were standing in the center of a tiled floor, an ornate and expensive-looking roof over our heads, and surrounded by unthinkable beasts.

Isaac let out a squeak and his grip on me tightened. Annoyed, I ripped my arm away from him, and he immediately pressed up against Twining, eyes big.

I couldn't breathe. My eyes...had they gone mad? From the feet to the neckline, these people seemed normal, dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos and the general dinner party attire, but their heads–! Either we were standing in a room of horribly disfigured people, or these things were actually…

_**Demons…**_

As we looked around, Isaac had slowly released Twining. He took a couple steps forward, eyes still big, but no longer with fear. He pointed at one of the beasts. "Isn't that the great demon Molech?!" he exclaimed. "The one with the cow's head!"

Twining and I exchanged a glance, and I had the feeling that this was one of those rare moments where we were both thinking the same thing.

_What in the name of John Dalton is this?!_

"Wow!" Isaac blurted out and I winced, putting out a hand to grab him and hold him back, but he slipped from my grasp. "Is that Cerberus?! So this must be…"

"Don't say it!" Twining snapped at Isaac. "Just be quiet!"

Twining was suddenly knocked into me, and by habit, I opened my mouth to snap at him – and then saw the thing that had caused the collision.

There was a gigantic plant standing in front of us. "Sorry," it said, though from where, I have no idea, because no matter where I looked I could not find a face, let alone a mouth.

Twining gulped, and for a second, Isaac seemed to ponder something.

Then, his eyes lit up, and he brilliantly shouted out: "This is Hell!"

I grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth. "S_hut up_!" Twining and I hissed together. Our gazes snapped to each other and turned to glares.

"Ah," the plant said, and Twining went pale. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new Nephilim?"

_The fuck are Nephilim?_

I let go of Isaac, suddenly aware that several pairs of eyes – or, pairs of something akin to eyes – were on us.

I swallowed, but my shelf of lies did not contain anything suitable for this situation. Then, from somewhere behind the giant plant-thing (which, now that I looked harder, I was beginning to see a face on, in fact, _three _faces), a voice rang out: "But don't you smell kind of human?"

The speaker was what looked like a small girl, dressed in a childish outfit that looked like it belonged on a doll – although, judging from everyone else in this room, I could guess that she was a lot nastier than she looked.

There was a snort somewhere to our right, and all three of our heads swiveled to look at the cow Isaac had pointed out before. Its beady eyes studied us critically, as it muttered, "Human…?"

Another one to our left spoke. "They certainly do smell like living flesh," it said, putting a hand to its nose.

Isaac never once became worried. His cheerful demeanour remained perfectly intact as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Oh? Isn't everyone acting kind of strange?" But the words came out like he suspected this was all one big and exciting new game, and the prize for winning was candy.

The word rippled through the crowd. _Humans…? _Every single eye was fixed on us.

My eyes flicked over to Twining. "Run?" I suggested.

"Okay," he said, snatching hold of Isaac's arm. "This way!"


End file.
